Professor Layton und seine lustigen Fälle
Professor Layton und seine lustigen Fälle ist ein Manga zu Professor Layton im CoroCoro Comic Magazin. Der Manga hat zurzeit 4 Bände und wird fortgesetzt. Jeder Band besteht aus mehreren Kurzgeschichten. Im Manga befinden sich auch Rätsel. Die Lösungen befinden sich wenige Seiten später. *Nummer 5, 10 Pikarat *Nummer 6, 30 Pikarat Handlung Band 1 Professor Layton und die Bombenkatastrophe Ein berüchtigter Bombenattentäter, der es auf Superdetektive abgesehen hat, sperrt Layton und Luke im Büro ein und platziert eine Bombe, um das Büro in die Luft zu sprengen. Zwar können sie die Bombe entschärfen, doch als sie aus dem Fenster fällt, wird ein Großteil der Umgebung zerstört. Professor Layton und das Geisterhaus Layton und Luke begeben sich in ein düsteres Schloss, in dem sich angeblich ein Geist befindet. Agnes und Kalle warnen davor, diesen zu betreten. Als sie das Schloss betreten und erkunden, greift die beiden plötzlich eine Ritterrüstung an. Am Ende stellt sich heraus, dass Don Paolo die Villa zum Geisterhaus gemacht hat, um hier ungestört Don Paolo-Maschinen zu produzieren. Daraufhin fliegt das Versteck von Don Paolo in die Luft, da Luke auf einen Selbstzerstörungsknopf gedrückt hatte. Professor Layton und der verschwundene Hamster Der Starkock Makroni hat ein Restaurant eröffnet und Professor Layton und Luke wollen dort essen. Doch Makroni ist zu traurig, um ihnen etwas zuzubereiten, da sein Hamster verschwunden ist. Layton und Luke helfen ihm dabei, den Hamster zu finden. Band 2 Professor Layton und der geheimnisvolle Killer Der Professor befürchtet, jemand habe einen Killer auf ihn angesetzt. Da er und Luke niemanden Unschuldigen in Gefahr bringen wollen, bitten sie Don Paolo um Hilfe. Dieser willigt ein, da er meint, niemand außer ihm selbst sollte Layton besiegen. Um nicht das Aufsehen der Polizei zu erregen, verkleidet sich Don Paolo als Flora. Am Ende stellt sich heraus, dass der Killer ein von Don Paolo gebauter Roboter ist, der aufgrund einer Fehlfunktion auch Don Paolo selbst umbringen wollte. Da die echte Flora auftaucht, sieht der Roboter Flora nun doppelt, wodurch er einen Kurzschluss bekommt und sich selbst zerstört. Professor Layton und das Layton-Double In London treibt jemand, der dem Professor sehr ähnlich sieht sein Unwesen, sodass alle glauben, der Professor selbst sei böse. Layton zieht sich, um nicht erkannt zu werden, ein Hamster-Kostüm und sucht zusammen mit Luke und Flora das "Double" des Professors. Als sie es beim Brunnen finden, zieht der Professor jedoch sein Kostüm aus, sodass Luke und Flora das Double nicht mehr vom echten Professor unterscheiden können. Doch mit einer Fangfrage wird das Double, das sich als Don Paolo der sich verkleidet hat, um dem Professor Schandtaten anzuhängen, herausstellt, von Luke enttarnt. Professor Layton und die verlorene Zukunft Bei dieser Geschichte handelt es sich um eine abgeänderte Version des Anfanges des Spieles Professor Layton und die verlorene Zukunft. Professor Layton und Loch Ness Professor Layton, Luke und Flora gehen zum Loch Ness, um das sagenumwobene Seeungeheuer zu finden. Plötzlich fischt ein Angler ein gewaltiges Ungetüm aus dem See. Dabei handelt es sich allerdings nicht um das Ungeheuer von Loch Ness, sondern um Don Paolos Robo-Nessie, einen Roboter, den Don Paolo gebaut hat, um das echte Ungeheuer anzulocken und zu fangen. Aber da Don Paolo diesmal die Selbstzerstörungstaste an der Außenseite angebracht hat, kann Layton den Roboter sprengen. Als Flora und Luke traurig darüber sind, dass sie das echte Ungeheuer nicht finden konnten, kündigt der Professor an, dass sie im Winter den Yeti suchen werden. Band 3 Professor Layton und der schreckliche Scheeberg Der Professor, Luke und Flora verunglücken auf einem verschneiten Berg. Sie können sich in eine Pension retten, doch dort treffen sie auf einen Bankräuber, der sich nach seinem letzten Banküberfall in der Pension vor der Polizei versteckt. Dieser denkt, Layton habe ihn mit seiner herausragenden Intelligenz hier aufgespürt, und will ihn umbringen. Doch als der Bankräuber auf ihn schießt, verfehlt er ihn und der Schuss verursacht eine Lawine. Diese bringt die Pension ins Wackeln und der Bankräuber kann überwältigt werden. Professor Layton und die Bombenkatastrophe 2 Der Bombenattentäter aus dem ersten Band versucht wieder, den Professor umzubringen. Diesmal hat er die Bombe auf seinem Zylinderhut angebracht und einen Mechanismus eingebaut, der die Bombe explodieren lässt, sobald Layton sie bemerken würde. Luke muss also den Entschärfungsschalter im Büro finden, bevor Layton merkt, dass sich auf seinem Hut eine Bombe befindet. Luke schafft es zwar, den Entschärfungsschalter zu finden, jedoch aktiviert dieser in Wahrheit den Zeitschalter, sodass nur noch drei Minuten bis zur Explosion bleiben. Als Luke den Professor über die Bombe aufklärt, gerät er zuerst in Panik, bittet dann aber Luke und Flora, das Büro zu verlassen, damit wenigstens die Beiden verschont bleiben. Als sie die Universität verlassen haben, explodiert die Bombe und der Hut fliegt stark beschädigt aus dem Fenster. Doch plötzlich erscheint der Professor neben ihnen: Er hat überlebt, in dem er den Hut abgenommen und sich stattdessen seinen Ersatzhut aufgesetzt hatte. Professor Layton und das Gehirnwäscherestaurant Professor Layton und Luke gehen wieder zu Makronis Restaurant, da der Professor vermutet, ihm könnte etwas zugestoßen sein. Makroni erzählt ihnen, dass er keine Kundschaft mehr hat, da alle Leute ins neue Restaurant nebenan gehen. Layton und Luke finden heraus, dass das Restaurant Don Paolo gehört, der Geld verdienen will, da es ihn ein Vermögen kostet, Layton zu ärgern. Um Kundschaft zu bekommen, benutzt er ein von ihm erfundenes Gehirnwäschegerät. Doch der Professor findet das Passwort, mit dem man das Gerät stoppt und Luke drückt wieder auf die Selbstzerstörungstaste um das Restaurant zu sprengen. Professor Layton und der Ski-Yeti Wie im zweiten Band angekündigt, sucht der Professor nun nach dem Yeti. Sie finden ihn auf einem Berg, der zum Skifahren genutzt wird. Doch nach einer kurzen Verfolgungsjagd stellt sich heraus, dass es sich beim Yeti um den verunglückten Reisenden Polo handelt, der schon so lange auf der Suche nach Ägypten ist, dass ihm am ganzen Körper Haare gewachsen sind. Charaktere Hauptcharaktere *Professor Layton *Luke Triton *Flora Reinhold *Don Paolo Band 1 *Inspektor Chelmey *Kalle *Agnes *Prosciutto *Makroni *Hamster *Giuseppe *Polo Band 2 *Inspektor Chelmey *Oma Enygma *Clive *Hora *Bostro *Snapper *Gangster *Prosciutto Band 3 *Inspektor Chelmey *Clive *Objekt 03 *Katia Anderson *Anthony Herzen *Lola Enygma *Makroni *Hamster *Polo *Barton Band 4 *Emmy Altava *Jean Descole *Claire *Arianna Barde *Janice Quatlane *Inspektor Chelmey *Dr. Andrew Schrader *Anthony Herzen *Katia Anderson *Oma Enygma *Clive *Inspektor Clamp Grosky *Baronin Dahlia Bilder Professor Layton and the Cheerful Mystery.jpg|Band 1 Professor Layton and the Cheerful Mystery 2.jpg|Band 2 Professor Layton and the Cheerful Mystery3.jpg|Band 3 Lustige Fälle 4.jpeg|Band 4 Wissenswertes *Man erfährt im Manga (Band 1) dass Luke Plüschtiere liebt. *Band 3 sollte eigentlich schon im September 2011 auf deutsch erscheinen. Er erschien aber erst im Oktober 2012. *Die Schlösser, die Luke in der Geschichte Lukes Geheimnis benutzt, um seine Tür zu versperren, basieren optisch auf den "Psychischen Blockaden" aus der Ace Attorney Spielserie. Weblinks *Der Manga bei Shogakukan Kategorie:Bücher